1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a waste processing system and the method thereof, and more particularly to an energy contained waste to energy process and system, which is capable of converting the non-recycle waste into energy resources in an environmentally-friendly manner.
2. Description of Related Arts
Trash processing has become one of the most pressing problems for almost all developed countries. There are two conventional methods in treating trash. The first method is to transport the trash to specific plants for burning and the second method is to transport the trash of appropriate categories to certain landfill zones for landfill.
According to the burning method, the trashes, such as rubber tires, are firstly shredded before burning. Such method has been proven to be unsatisfactory. For example, burning of dumped rubber tires releases huge amount of pollutants which inevitably increases the problem of air pollution in the region.
The landfill method may temporarily resolve the problem of trash processing. However, as the amounts of garbage are ever-increasing, there is simply not enough land for being filled with garbage. As land is one of the most important forms of property in any developed society like the US, this by no means an efficient and ideal way of processing garbage. Moreover, it is important to point out that most landfill garbage is meant to be easily degradable.
As a result, one may appreciate that the conventional treatment methods of dumped trashes are expensive, inefficient, and produce a substantial amount of pollutants which can seriously pollute the environment.